1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print job management apparatus and a print job management method that manage print jobs which are executed by a printing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A print server for storing print jobs printed by a printer has been proposed as a print job management apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 09-269879). This print server enables each print job stored therein to be reprinted by the printer, in response to a user's reprinting request.
The prior art print server requires a high-capacity storage device for storing print jobs of high-volume image data, such as photographic images. In such cases, the number of print jobs stored in the print server is restricted. This problem is found not only in the case of storage of print jobs for reprinting but in the case of storing newly received print jobs of high-volume image data and in the case of receiving storing a large number of print jobs simultaneously.